Future Ways to Say Goodbye
by Elle Seren
Summary: Everyone knows that Bart Allen is the quirky kid from the future who doesn't quite fit in. Luckily for him, the guy he came back to the past to save turns out to be the one who understands him the best. But that won't stop him from using his knowledge of 'future customs' to his advantage. Canon, post-"Before the Dawn". Bluepulse/Speedbuggy/BartJamie, yaoi.


**A/N: This is me, taking my first steps into the Bluepulse/Speedbuggy fandom...I love that it's such a new and crash pairing ;) This is also my first Young Justice fanfiction, so I'm really excited to share it with you all! Hopefully, you all like it. It's only a oneshot, but the idea popped into my head and I simply couldn't resist -so with that said, please enjoy and let me know what you think! (And yes, the idea/title IS based off of "50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Train)**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine but the story idea is.**

Jamie grit his teeth, trying to tune out the annoying buzz of static coming from the television screen. Connor was just sitting there. _Staring_ at it.

_Destroy the Superboy. It has no purpose._

"No way!" Jamie snapped automatically at the Scarabs usual interruption.

His next automatic reaction was to look around uncomfortably to see if anyone was looking at him strangely for 'talking to himself'.

"Besides," he hissed quietly when he remembered that it was just him and Connor in the room, "I couldn't destroy him, even if I was willing to take your insane advice. He's the brother of the _man of steel._"

_It is true, you do not possess the intellect to devise a proper strategy for its destruction. I cannot do all the calculating for you._

"Well good, I don't want you to anyways! Sheesh, you act like I'm stupid or something. I'm just doing my best to be comforting. He kind of just got hit by a bomb, in more ways than one. He can sit and stare at the TV if he wants to," Jamie complained, not sure of a better way to defend Connor's strange actions.

To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. Nightwing had assigned the junior members of the team as sort of 'guidance councillors' to the members who had been…more sensitive to M'gann's big reveal.

Nightwing hadn't been happy to have it come out, but after the cave blowing up and M'gann doing possibly irreparable damage to Aqualad's brain…not even he could deny them the truth.

And for all his seemingly cold hearted decisions, he _did_ understand how difficult this was for the team members who were formerly close with Aqualad and Artemis. He was even footing the hotel bill for those, like Connor, who had lost their homes to his insane plans.

He'd also taken the initiative to send the members who weren't as harshly affected by the news to keep them company while Dinah was still making her rounds.

Not that Jamie thought he was making any difference.

Connor was about as emotional as a…well as a chunk of steel. He just kept staring at that screen. Like he was seeing something there. Or remembering it.

"So…this is all pretty messed up, eh hermano?" He tried, and immediately winced at his weak attempt.

Seriously, could he be any less useful? He truly knew nothing about the kryptonian. The age gap, the fact that he wasn't really an emotional dude, the fact that he liked to stare at blank TV screens…it really wasn't a conducive environment for making friends.

Sighing to himself, he decided to give up on conversation. Obviously, that wasn't working. Maybe kryptonians could work therapy on themselves. Or maybe they just weren't social people, or didn't like talking about issues, or…or maybe he just didn't like crazy Spanish guys that were butting in where they weren't wanted.

_Your logic is flawed._

"Is that your way of comforting me?" Jamie asked well…himself, rather dryly.

_No. I simply mean that if he were to converse with himself he would have to have another entity within himself, as I do. My sensors indicate that he does not._

"Well of course he does –hey, what do you mean as _you_ do? Last I checked, you're stuck to _my _spine not the other way around!" Jamie retorted.

_I am the more advanced being. Your organic nature makes you flawed. I am not capable of flaw. Therefore, unless my mechanics malfunction, I am always correct. I am the more dominant being. If you listened to me at all times, as you should, you would simply be a tool for my utilization and nothing more._

Jamie sat, stunned. Surely an 'unflawed' hunk of metal couldn't have that big of an ego, could it? The Scarabs answer to everything was to blow it up. That was a far cry from perfection, as far as he was concerned!

_That is why you are flawed, Jamie Reyes. Your feelings make you weak._

"Then I'm happy being weak! In fact, I'd rather be an emotional, weak, wimpy, useless lump of flesh than be _utilized_ by you any day!" The words came out louder than intended, maybe just because they sounded better than that stupid buzzing static sound, but seemed to echo around him.

"Wow, dude! A weak wimpy what? What are we even talking about? Doesn't sound very crash," a lighthearted voice chirped and Jamie leapt up, automatically willing his hand to become a cannon before he even processed who it was barging into the room.

"Hey man! I was just checking in! You know cause I don't really know anyone that well so after I talked with Kid Flash I was just doing rounds and you're the last stop cause I figured you could use some company but if you're moded I'll go man I mean just don't shoot!" Impulse, AKA Bart Allen, babbled rapidly in a nervous, speedster fashion.

Of course it was him. Who else would use words like crash and mode? Much less phase into the room without knocking on the door…

Jamie quickly made the cannon disappear, a shudder going through his body. He saw the way Bart was eyeing him, and not in a good way.

"That's better. No cannon is a good cannon. You…feeling all right? That rumble with Black Beetle didn't do anything bad back here did it?" Bart quizzed, zipping over to tap the spot on Jamie's back where the Scarab lay hidden beneath his clothes.

_Remove your hand, mortal scum!_ The Scarabs vicious words tore through Jamie's mind, as it began to force his armor to slide down his arm aggressively.

"A-ah!" Jamie cried, going slightly rigid as he tried to hide the cannon from Bart's very quick, curious glance.

Without a second thought, he grabbed his friend's waist tightly, hiding the metallic backing by forcing their gazes together. His grimacing smile probably wasn't too convincing, though.

"Wow, you good, uh, amigo? Did I do something wrong?" Bart asked worriedly, supporting Jamie back awkwardly, as his body relaxed when he managed to will the Scarabs grip away.

"Me? Oh, si, yah, totally good, totally, uh crash. He um, didn't like it much when you touched him. You know the other guy. But I calmed him down; he probably just thought you were trying to attack us or something," Jamie assured him repeatedly, gazing worriedly into Bart's wide green eyes.

Ever since finding out what he did in the future…he couldn't help worrying about his relationship with his friend.

Maybe it was selfish, but he liked to think he was the only one that the speedster had really gotten close to in this time. Now, he realized reluctantly that that was probably because Bart had been trying to keep an eye on him because he was 'the bad guy'.

He felt like he had to keep proving himself now. Prove that he wasn't going to lose control and take over the world. Prove that he could overcome the Scarab, no matter what.

Bart's lips curved upwards in a quirky smirk, as he said, "I kind of got that impression. But I knew you had it all under control. I wasn't even worried."

Jamie cocked his head, the word _que _just on the tip of his tongue when Bart's hand flashed over, tapping a rhythm on the back of the tan hand that was still gripping the smaller boy's waist to 'hide' his 'condition'.

Obviously, he hadn't been as subtle as he'd like to believe.

"Oh, wow, sorry! It's just, I didn't want to…and…yah getting out of your bubble. Yah…" he trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly as he retreated half way across the room, stumbling backwards in his haste to put an appropriate distance between them.

What was he thinking? Grabbing him like that and being all up in his face…even the straightest guy would see something a little strange about acting like that.

"My…bubble?" Bart questioned, not seeming at all phased by Jamie's strange behavior.

"You know…burbuja…your personal space bubble. The area around you that is too close for comfort?" Jamie tried to explain, with the acute sense that he was failing miserably.

He automatically reverted to Spanish, his most natural root for identifying things. Unfortunately, that was hardly going to help Bart.

Bart simply quirked his head to the side, brown hair flopping about quizzically. Jamie could practically see the wheels spinning furiously in his genius brain.

It was weirdly like translating languages when speaking to Bart. Maybe that's why they got along so much better than any of the others.

Jamie understood what it was like not to get references and to have to think twice as hard just to keep up. Bart began narrowing his brilliant green eyes, concentration doubling.

Phew. Well. There was that, too, for why Jamie got along with him so well in particular.

Those eyes…the Allen family eyes were good for more than just seeing. Even if Jamie hadn't already been in the middle of an orientation crisis, Bart certainly could have caused one.

"So you mean…literal closeness?" Bart asked. "Like if I was hear" –suddenly he was inches away, adorable nose nearly pressed to the older boys, "that would be like…an _invasion_ of _your_ space?"

Jamie licked his lips that suddenly felt dry.

"S-si" –he barely croaked out a yes when, with a whoosh, the ever impulsive Bart zipped backwards several paces, cutting him off.

"So you'd be more comfortable if I stayed back here? Outside of your…bubble?" Bart inquired, green eyes still narrowed at the invisible line that separated them as though he could force it to manifest if he stared hard enough.

"Well…I mean, I'm Latino. So, like if you're my hermano I guess it's okay if you're inside my bubble. Cause in my, uh, culture I'm used to it, you know? But not anyone else, okay? It'd be mode if you got in their bubble," Jamie corrected quickly, feeling his heart skip a beat noticeably inside his chest.

_You are lying about your culture, Jamie Reyes. Why bother to deceive this human? If you wish to conquer him, simply destroy him and he will no longer be a problem._

"Not conquer in that way," he corrected through gritted teeth, forcing a smile for Impulse, who either didn't hear or didn't care.

Unlike the others, he was especially good at telling when Jamie wasn't talking to him. Maybe it was his Allen genius or some quirk from the future, but he rarely lost track of whom Jamie was speaking to.

Yet another reason to enjoy the smaller boy's presence.

"So it's crash to be in your bubble, but mode to be in anyone else's," Bart reiterated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, got it, I think!" He confirmed with a snap of his fingers, automatically striking a victorious pose.

"Like I said…my culture…" Jamie excused himself weakly, feeling his heart pick up at Bart's rather…suggestive words. Not that the kid meant them that way. He didn't even know what he was talking about.

"It's crash, _hermano._ I get the different culture thing. I mean, I come from a whole different time, where everything was different! There, things were always so controlled by the mode that if you got the opportunity to be with someone you really cared about, you just wanted to be as close as possible for as long as possible, even if all you were doing was talking. There wasn't time to be any other way."

Bart's eyes seemed far away for a moment, remembering a different time and place.

Jamie swallowed. What he was saying sounded good, but he also had to remind himself that in Bart's time he certainly wasn't the type that Bart would be trying to share _space _with.

"So…speaking of…talking…shouldn't you be with Wally?" Jamie tried awkwardly and Bart immediately snapped to attention, face lit by his dazzlingly animated grin.

"Oh, you know us speedsters. We get things done fast. In fact, Nightwing was waiting for me there when I went to hang with him and it turns out Wally knew the whole time, which was good since Artemis was his babe and all so it wouldn't have been cool to leave him out of the loop like that, so he really didn't need any like, therapy talk stuff."

"W-what do you mean Wally knew? He knew _the whole time?_" Jamie demanded, boggled that the other speedster had been able to put up such a front about his girlfriend being dead for so long –even to the rest of the team.

Nightwing he understood being calculated, but _Wally?_ He didn't have to know the older speedster too well to know he was a big mouth. Kind of like Bart.

"Whoops! Spoilers! Didn't mean to say that out loud," Bart admitted, slapping a hand over his mouth in exasperation. "Sometimes my mouth just races ahead of my brain. Gosh, I need to find a way to keep it shut. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, hermano" Jamie assured him, trying not to think of all the ways Bart could be occupying his mouth that didn't require speaking.

"But Superboy…" he tact on, glancing warily over at the older boy, the one who was clearly taking all these new revelations a bit harder than the less attached members of the team.

He was still sitting stalk still, staring the screen down unflinchingly. If he had heard what impulsive Impulse had blurted about Wally being in on the scheme, he made no sign.

"I don't think he heard, dude. He's like, lights out. In shock, you know? That used to happen to people a lot when they got moded where I'm from. You could dance in your birthday suit in front of them and not get a reaction," Bart chattered assuredly, obviously not too repentant about spilling the beans.

Jamie couldn't help staring at him, heat rising in his cheeks at the mention of Bart dancing in his _birthday suit._

Was it bad that he was considering ways to fake shock so that the cheeky speedster could give a live demo?

No, bad brain. Bad. Oh great, now he really was talking to himself, not just the alien attached to his spine.

Seeing that Jamie wasn't answering, Bart turned to face him a sly grin on his face, as he prompted, "you know, birthday suit. Not a suit like _these_ retro things. Like just completely, buck ass" –

"I know what a birthday suit is!" Jamie blurted cutting him off.

Wow, they needed to stop talking about being naked. Like, _now._ Or Jamie was going to make the innocent speedster a lot less innocent when it came to 'retro' customs.

It was hard enough spending all day with the attractive Speedster in a skin tight suit without getting some interesting thoughts.

A silence stretched for about 0.3 seconds as Bart raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristically sharp response. And for him, that was probably a record. But that didn't mean it took him more than a handful of breathes to start thinking of something else and change topics.

Well, that is, it took his stomach no more than a few seconds to change topics, as it let out a ferocious growl. Now it was Jamie's turn to raise an eyebrow at his sheepish friend.

"What? I didn't eat because I thought for sure Kid Flash would have a stash in his room, but then it was all serious with Nightwing there and I didn't think he'd appreciate me asking for a snack break and I learned the hard way that I can't pull a fast one on him"-

"Breath" Jamie ordered, and Bart sucked in a deep breath finishing with –

"So I ran here as soon as I got out of there in hopes that you might be able to feed me but then you totally distracted me with all your…stuff. So got any grub?" He exhaled loudly, seeming relieved that he got all that out.

Jamie rolled his eyes at Bart's eloquence, remembering to his regret that he had indeed texted Bart the night before to tell him he'd be stocking up on Chicken Whizzies for today in case anyone needed any stress food.

Apparently the only person 'stressed' enough to need food was Bart.

In a strange way, Jamie was a little flattered though. For one, Bart was finally asking for food instead of just raiding the room at the speed of light and making off with the 'grub'.

And for another, he was putting aside his love of food in favour of his interest in Jamie's…_stuff._

"Yah. Behind the cabinet. Wait" –he cried out once again grabbing at the speedster as he made to bolt, only this time he caught nothing but air.

A second later in a flash of red and white, Bart was back, already munching on a mouthful of delicious snacks.

"Wait? 'ur what?" He asked innocently, ignoring Jamie's fearful look at Connor.

Thankfully, the older boy hadn't so much as shifted. At least he wasn't really 'watching' the screen. He had been worried Superboy might flip when Bart dashed across, interrupting his 'program'.

"Oh…never mind. Enjoy the food," Jamie grumbled in exasperation, as Bart happily shoved even more food into his mouth, consuming it at a rate that should have been impossible even for a speedster.

Feeling his own stomach bubble at the sight, Jamie looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to get between the scavenger and his food.

"Hey. You. Impulse." The short, monotone voice called across the room with enough authority that Bart paused in his munching, giving a hard swallow as he turned to face Connor nervously.

The Superboy wasn't even looking at him, steely blue gaze still fixed permanently on the static filled screen.

"Blue is hungry. If you're going to eat his food in front of him, you should at least offer him some. That's how you do it here." With that he stopped talking, simply staring at the screen in silence once again.

"Uh…" Bart trailed off, cheesy coated fingers holding the very last Chicken Whizzie carefully.

Jamie winced as he stared down at it with possessive green eyes, glancing guiltily between Jamie and Connor. It seemed so frivolous and silly, but Jamie recognized the scavenger side of him kicking in.

Bart was a great kid, and had no problem with sharing…just not when it came to food.

_Especially_ Chicken Whizzies.

Connor let out a bone-weary sigh, like he was used to dealing with people that weren't up-to-date (back to date?) with their Earthly manners.

Instead of offering anymore advice though, he simply stood up and just walked out of the room with heavy, thumping footsteps, slamming the door behind him in an absentminded manner.

Jamie flinched at the banging noise, hoping they hadn't accidentally opened old girlfriend wounds. He knew Conner didn't like to be reminded of his old relationship with M'gann.

"So…is it really a, uh, thing here? To…share some of the food? Cause I always thought you were sort of pulling my chain about that, you know?" Bart babbled, filling the awkward silence as he all but vibrated on the spot, Whizzie nearly bouncing out of his palm.

The mere thought of sharing his food seemed to cause him too much anxiety to even stand still.

"Well, yah. I mean, no. I mean, I guess some people care, but it's no big deal for me. I'm not starving. And I know you…don't like to share. Scavenger rights, right hermano?" Jamie offered weakly, rubbing at the back of his head again.

Bart didn't answer, intense green gaze once again narrowed furiously on the food in his palm like he could sear through it if he tried hard enough.

"Well…" Jamie grasped desperately at straws, trying to break the tension that Connor had created. "I guess I should go…you know, find him. Because I'm supposed to be with him and stuff. You can…come? If you want?" He asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh yah. I'll just stay here. This is my room, after all," Bart said dismissively, hardly letting his gaze waver from the Whizzie in his hand, though it seemed farther away, reeling back in time to a different place.

"Really? Your room? I guess that sort of makes sense…I just didn't realize I was crashing your place. Sorry, hermano," Jamie apologized, but to his annoyance, Bart didn't even acknowledge his words, still wrapped up in the stupid little Whizzie.

_Destroy it._

Jamie was startled by the sound of the Scarab's voice. His annoyance must be linking through, and, as always, the Scarab's unwanted advice was to destroy whatever was in his way.

But this time, maybe it wasn't such bad advice after all.

Sucking in a quick breath, he steeled his nerves and then darted in with one hand, snatching up the Whizzie and propelling it into his mouth before Bart could do more than drop his hands in shock.

"W-wait! My Whizzie! Why would you" –he sputtered in indignation, but Jamie let out a loud laugh, crunching away in faux-pleasure.

"Not so fast now, are you speedster?" He cackled, licking his lips to gather up the last of the delicious, cheesy flavour. "Ah-ah! Scavenger rights! No complaining now. I got that Whizzie from you, fair and square," he mocked, shaking his finger in the other boy's face.

For a moment, Bart seemed to turn all sorts of red in a painfully adorable way. He began to vibrate so fast that he actually disappeared briefly, but then almost immediately started slow down.

With his lack of speed, he also seemed to relax. Releasing his pent up frustration in a long, drawn out exhalation, he calmed down as the air left him.

Finally he managed to give a small chuckle, even offering Jamie a dazzling smile, as he wiped off his messy palms on his pants.

"You're right, you got me, _hermano_," he drawled, and for just half a second, Jamie knew why so many American girls reacted so strangely when he spoke Spanish to them. It really _did _sound…seductive, coming from the right mouth.

"You know," Bart continued, "this is why I like you. You understand my, ah, culture much better than you let on. For all Nightwing's toughness, I can't imagine he'd ever steal my food like that."

"Well, you know…I just didn't want you having an aneurism over a stupid Chicken Whizzie," Jamie excused himself embarrassedly, not used to actually speaking about his and Bart's strange friendship out loud.

It was just something that happened, not something he planned. And he certainly hadn't planned this…other attraction of his. That also just kind of happened.

Not that he hadn't been attracted in passing to guys before, but usually it was just physical. General teenage horniness, he figured.

But this…special connection with Bart. This wasn't just sexual nor was it just friendship. He didn't really know what it was.

But no matter how gay it was, he kind of liked it.

A silence passed between them while Jamie scuffed a foot on the carpet floor uncomfortably.

He couldn't help being acutely aware of Connor's strange behavior. It was obvious the clone boy knew a thing or two about relationships, he wasn't that thick headed. And he'd certainly chosen an…interesting moment to exit.

Jamie got the sinking suspicion that he'd noticed Jamie's attraction to the spunky speedster from the future and just used the food thing as an excuse to leave them alone in the…in _Bart's_ room.

Dios Mio, what if he'd _known_ it was Bart's room? How humiliating...Bart shot a glance from Jamie to the door, and Jamie realized he'd said he was leaving, and quickly came to attention, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'll just be going," he said coolly, straightening his shirt nervously as he started to edge towards to the door, Bart's intense green gaze still drilling into him like he was calculating something. Yet the younger boy said nothing. "Err…well…bye?"

"You know, I do like the way you get my culture," Bart suddenly said casually, as though that were the natural continuation to saying 'goodbye'. Jamie blinked his brown eyes at his friend, not quite computing where this was going.

"I mean, you get that it was really different. Like the, what was it, bubble thing? How you want me in your bubble? I like that. No one else would probably react like that in this time zone. Most people just seem uncomfortable around me. But you tell it to me straight and still let me be myself. I do really…like that…" Bart trailed off, walking closer to Jamie to the point where he was definitely inside his _bubble._

"O-oh? That's good. I mean, it doesn't bug me or anything. I'm just glad my whole being moded in your time zone doesn't bother you," Jamie replied, trying to keep his cool, which was hard to do when he was sweating bullets.

It wasn't that he minded Bart being in his personal space, it just made it a lot harder to act, well…_not gay._ Who knew what people thought of boys being into each other in the future, anyways?

"Nah. You're like a different person in my mind. The person you could have been and the person you turned out to be," Bart assured him, patting his shoulder lightly as he smiled up at him widely.

The look helped Jamie relax. This was just Bart being Bart. He didn't know what he was doing. And he was his probably one of his best friends, despite not knowing each other for as long as he'd known someone like Ty.

Even if Bart ever found out about this weird ass attraction _which he wouldn't,_ but if he did he probably would just shake it off. He was too fast to be slowed down by a simple case of hormonal confusion.

Jamie had to have faith in his friend. It was that or lose his mind in fear of slipping up and showing his hand.

"I'm glad…that you believed in me enough to come back and try to right things," Jamie admitted quietly, and Bart's smile became soft for a moment before turning sharp and wicked.

"Well, like I said, there were no Chicken Whizzies in my time. I had to come back! Plus, your culture is so interesting! I like to learn about it, it's all so totally crash. I mean come on…you guys don't even value goodbyes like we did. I get that we never knew if we'd see one another again when we said goodbye, but still. It seems strange to just walk out like Superboy did. Though I guess he's not that close, huh?"

"S-superboy? Not close at all. Nope," Jamie squeaked.

Bart formed a pout with his lips and tapped his fingers quickly along his lower lip, as he came so close their chests nearly brushed.

"Hm. That could make our _future_ way of saying goodbye kind of awkward, I guess. But only if you're…shy," Bart posited innocently but with a sly smile that wasn't nearly innocent enough, as he leaned even closer to Jamie's space, forcing him to lean back.

"Uh, Bart" –

"Because in the _future_ we like to get _really_ close when we say goodbye. Especially if you care about that person _a lot._"

"The thing is, Bart, we don't" –

"I know. You don't do that here." Bart zipped away to arms-length, looking downcast at the floor, mirroring Jamie's carpet scuffing behavior. "I just forget that things are so…different sometimes. I miss just being able to be myself, the way I'm used to being."

"Well…" Jamie tried to be firm. He tried to. But _dios mio,_ when he looked so sad like that it was a lost cause from the start! Who could resist a face like that? "Well you can always be yourself around me. You can say goodbye however you're used to. I'm sure it's nothing too different in the future," Jamie half assured him, half assured himself.

"Really?" Bart asked, positively beaming, as he came so close so quickly that their noses bumped, causing Jamie to jerk back with a yelp. "Oops, sorry, hermano! Guess I was too eager!" He didn't even sound a little bit sorry as he grabbed Jamie's hands, pulling them away from his nose to take a look at the damage, which was all but non-existent.

"It's…It's okay. Eager is okay," Jamie breathed, afraid to even twitch, as he took in their extremely intimate positioning. Bart's hands grasping his, their faces so close together… "Well, um. So how do you do this futuristic goodbye thing?" He questioned hastily, trying not to think too hard about what was coming next.

"Well, if you want to be really authentic about it" –

"-I do!" Jamie insisted, and Bart laughed good naturedly.

"Well then you just have to close your eyes and think of seeing me again soon. Because that way you'll be sure that you will," Bart told him seriously.

Jamie swallowed, eyeing him one last time before closing his eyes and pictured his version of a futuristic _greeting._ His pulse spiked, and he tried to stay calm.

_Your internal core is overheating. Calm down, human. My sensors indicate that mating rituals are normal for all organic creatures both present and past._

"A-and then?" Jamie asked, stumbling in shock over the Scarab's words, trying desperately not to react aloud. He knew what his body wanted; he didn't need the voice in his head to point out that embarrassing fact.

"And then…I just…" Bart's voice faded off. Arms looped up over Jamie's shoulders and pulled him closer, bodies aligning perfectly.

For a long moment, Jamie held his breath, waiting, waiting…but nothing happened.

Cracking open an eyelid he saw that Bart had his eyes closed as well and was shaking slightly, mouth screwed shut –not in deep emotion, but laughter!

"Wha –what! Come on man," Jamie complained, pushing his friend away causing Bart to break out into full bellied laughter, nearly collapsing to the floor in hysterics.

"Oh! Oh, hermano…you should have seen yourself getting so s-scared…oh boy…that was hilarious…future customs…f-future…oh man…what did you think I was going to do? Kiss you goodbye? We're not _that_ strange in the future, you know!" Bart continued to laugh at Jamie's expense, ignoring the ever reddening of his friend's cheeks.

Just as he was about to snap at him again, Bart seemed to suck up all his laughter, looking up at his friend with completely, jovial admiration.

"I can't believe you went along with that. You're a great friend, you know? I haven't felt so at home with anyone since…well since forever!" Jamie felt his embarrassment begin to subside, appreciating Bart's truly innocent intentions in the little prank.

As long he wasn't any the wiser about Jamie's true feelings…

"Out of curiosity, if we really did say goodbye by kissing in the future, would you have done it?" Bart asked out of nowhere.

"E-excuse me?" Jamie sputtered, his plan flying out the window along with his dignity.

"If I really had wanted to kiss you to say goodbye. Would you have let me?" Bart queried again like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh…well…" Jamie floundered for words, not sure how to respond. He was a lousy liar. Besides, what was the point? His intentions must be pretty obvious at this point. "I-I guess so. I mean, I was just kinda going with whatever you wanted. And if that's what you wanted…" He offered hesitantly, swallowing again as Bart eyed him with those sharp green eyes.

"Not that I think that's what you wanted," he rushed to add, seeing the strange expression he was receiving. "Just, if it had made you more comfortable…but you were obviously just joking, so" –

His words were cut off as he suddenly found himself with a mouthful of Bart instead. The only thing he really had the chance to register was Chicken Whizzies and mouth to mouth contact and then it was over.

It was rushed and eager and the fact that it was 100% Bart took his breath away. Mostly out of shock because what the hell, no way Bart could pass that off as a future custom now.

The nervous, silly grin on his face said it was a lot more than some stupid custom.

"In the future I didn't really have time for kissing. Too much time travelling and saving the world and stuff. I never slowed down enough to think about kissing. Every day was all about learning to say goodbye to everyone I knew," Bart explained matter-o-factly, kicking his foot on the carpet, trying very hard to keep his movements controlled and slow.

"I was never much good at it, though, goodbyes. I move so fast…the truth is, I was never good at being close to anyone at all. But you kind of make me want to…slow down…and that's not something I've felt before. Do you know what I mean? Or is this totally out of left field?" He asked meekly, peeking up at the Latino boy with an adorable, winning smile.

"It's totally out in left field," Jamie said bluntly, shaking his head quickly as though in disgust.

"What? Really? Oh God, that's bad right? Oh man, oh man, I'm sorry, did I screw up?" Bart babbled suddenly deeply concerned, zipping close to his side, grabbing his arm anxiously.

"I just assumed…was the kiss bad? Is that it? I've never really kissed anyone before. I'm sure you have. I mean, you're you so of course you have. Or maybe it's just the guy thing? Is that a big deal for you? Wally said it's not really normal, but I never really thought about it cause like I said I've hardly had time to think about kissing anyone before, much less what gender, and I just assumed it was like, to each their own and from the way you were all 'get in my bubble' I thought that meant you wanted me to" –

This time it was Bart's turn to be cut off, but Jamie did it in a more controlled manner.

He grabbed the smaller boy's face, pinching his cheeks together until his lips pursed, cutting off his racing words. Bart's eyes went wide, staring at him with a glazed, fearful expression.

After torturing him for a second, Jamie leaned down and kissed him firmly, until he was certain Bart was no longer interested in talking. Releasing his tight grip on his face, he allowed the kiss to soften.

Bart's hands darted up to his Jamie's waist quickly, automatically, whole body vibrating with nerves. He shifted his lips shyly, uncertainly, and Jamie reciprocated by gently touching his hands so that he knew it was okay to not quite know what to do with his body right away.

Sliding his hands slowly, very slowly, up the inexperienced boy's arms; he pulled their bodies flush together, turning his head into the kiss.

Just as their lips parted, Jamie pulled away earning another whine from Bart, who looked positively dazzled.

Leaning so close that his breath tickled the shell of Bart's ear he whispered, "I got you too, _hermano._"

Bart reared back, looking mortified and stumbling all over the place for words as Jamie laughed mercilessly at his expense, but held onto him with one strong hand, not letting the small boy get away now that he had him.

Not that Bart appeared to be going anywhere. Amazingly, his feet actually seemed rooted on the spot, as he swayed irritably from side to side.

"Are you kidding me? Was that your idea of a joke? Cause it wasn't funny! I really thought you didn't like my kiss! Which is silly because I _knew_ you were totally into me and" –Bart continued to go on and on and Jamie just listened to his mix of anxiety and bragging, smiling widely in appreciation.

He liked that he made the hyper speedster want to slow down from him.

He liked that Bart wanted to learn from him.

But he also liked the way he was now. He liked his adorable, eager personality and mile-a-minute attitude. He wouldn't try to change it for even a second.

"So?" Bart asked with a huff and Jamie shook himself from his thoughts, giving his 'friend' a sheepish smile.

"So…what?"

"So will you teach me how to…be cultural in this time? How to say goodbye in a non-futuristic way? Maybe like you just did? Or…was that goodbye like, goodbye for good?" Bart asked, nearly vibrating on the spot with nerves.

"Oh, hermano, no," Jamie assured him with a laugh, sweeping the slight boy closer so that they could stand face to face once again. "That was not goodbye. That was simply a _hello._"

**A/N: Soo, how was that? Hopefully a good addition to this relatively new fandom...it's so strange writing for Impulse/Bart. I'm not used to writing such innocent characters, but he's too adorable not to love! Ah, this pairing...just too cute all around to resist! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
